In most cases where bores are formed in workpieces and particularly where there are other bores intersecting the same, there are commonly formed burrs of metallic material particularly at the points of intersection of the bores. These burrs must be removed from the workpiece prior to utilization in the desired application such as in fluid pressure apparatus. Often the location of the bores are relatively inaccessible and the burrs are very difficult to remove. In almost all cases, the removal in such inaccessible locations must be accomplished by hand. In the prior art, it has been customary for an operator to use very small deburring tools manipulatable solely by hand. As a result, such burr removal activities are extremely tedious, time-consuming and costly, as well as in many cases being somewhat ineffective. There is much prior art relating to oscillating abrading devices which are power driven and the most pertinent art known to applicant is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 741,519; 927,450; 1,047,889; 1,048,683; 1,341,369; 2,307,431 and 2,567,856.
While prior art devices of the type illustrated in the above-referred-to patents particularly the patent to Gooch, U.S. Pat. No. 1,047,889, work well for the purposes intended, nonetheless, certain difficulties are inherent therein. The mechanical linkages utilized provide a certain amount of slack in the apparatus and also impart undesired vibration to the tool. As a result, imperfections or even damage may be imparted to a workpiece through utilization of such prior art tools.